


Secret Sex Thing (or No Soundtrack Required)

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's exactly what you think it's going to be given the prompt below. Ben is stressed out. Then he's not.</p><p>Timeline: Right after <i>Lucky</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Sex Thing (or No Soundtrack Required)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This started as a Tumblr prompt that I received: ( _Ben loves prostate play_.)
> 
> I wrote this a few months ago and I thought I had posted it here--I guess not!

"Tell me something that you’ve always wanted to do."

They’re sitting on the couch in his living room with the house quietly and wonderfully, all to themselves. Andy is at Burley’s place for Mouse Rat practice and April is off helping Orin with an art project somewhere else—and really, the less Ben knows about that, the better. Just the other day, he walked in on Orin in their kitchen slowly stirring a bowl of what looked like green jello, while April leaned over his shoulder, ripping up pieces of paper and adding them to the sloppy green mix. Neither looked up at him as he got some cereal.

And while Ben is still not 100% on board with having a dog in the house, Champion is definitely adding to the peaceful, cozy environment right now, contentedly curled up on the floor in his dog bed chewing on one of Andy’s shoes, as Ben and Leslie do some campaign work.

At least they were working.

"Go skydiving," he responds. "No. Actually, that’s not true at all. Skydiving sounds terrifying. I just wanted to impress you with my daredevil attitude."

Leslie laughs, leans her head against his shoulder. “You always impress me. But really, that’s not even what I was talking about. I meant… _in bed._ ”

"Oh," Ben responds. "Um…well…"

She turns her head and smiles at him. “There’s got to be something you’ve always wanted to try. Plus, this campaign is just going to get more and more stressful. If there’s anything that I can do to help you relax, you should tell me about it now, so that I know how to de-stress you later.”

"Role-play as Ronald Reagan getting it on with Margaret Thatcher in a closet on Air Force One," he answers.

She laughs again, full and deep. “Come on, I don’t believe that. Besides, that was our third time. We couldn’t have done your secret sex thing that soon. And also I was talking about sex acts, not fantasies. Although, I want to know about those too.”

"Wait. I have a _secret sex thing_?” Yeah, of course he has a secret sex thing—a few of them. But they’ve only been back together for a couple of months. It’s way too soon to tell her about the roller skate thing—plus that’s a fantasy according to her instructions, so that’s not exactly the information that she’s asking for right now.

"It is a secret sex thing because you won’t tell me about it," she teases.

"We’re really doing this, huh?"

Leslie sits up straighter and turns her whole body so that she can look at him easier. “Why wouldn’t we do this? We love each other—it’s in the public record and everything. We’re a hot, political, Pawnee _power-couple_ and we’ve already had a sex scandal and gotten that out of the way. We should start doing more secret, dirty things.”

"We already do plenty of dirty things. And hopefully, they’re already a secret."

Ben decides not to share his observation that Ann tends to give him weird looks for a few days after he and Leslie do something especially dirty. He knows how close Leslie is to her best friend ( _and beautiful nurse Ann Perkins_ , his brain automatically fills in) and he’s come to accept the fact that Ann knowing details about his sex life is just part of the Leslie Knope package deal.

"Oh, I know," she continues, "but we can always do new and different dirty things."

"Well, what about you?"

"Most of the role-play stuff has been my idea, Ben. And just last week you spanked me while we were playing Monopoly and I told you I liked it. See? That’s a new, fun, dirty thing that we can do and it was awesome. Now it’s your turn. So, go."

"Um, okay," he studies her. She’s giving him her determined face so there’s no way he’s getting out of this—not that he wants to, of course. Because for all of the tall brunettes in his past (and well, it’s not a huge amount, but it’s certainly respectable), he’s never shared what he’s considering telling her. The idea of sharing this with Leslie is...well, it’s still a little embarrassing but he’s also getting turned on by thinking of her doing what he’s about to say.

"Maybe...um, butt stuff?” Ben is pretty sure that came out as a question.

"Are you asking me?" Leslie starts to respond, then stops, tilts her head like she’s trying to clearly decipher his words. "You’re talking about anal sex, right?"

"What? No, I mean..." Wait. Is she saying she would...? "Um, well, sure," he backpedals, because he’s not stupid, even if he’s got an accidental opening here, he’s going to leave that door ajar for the future. "I’d be interested in that if you…but, no. No, I was talking about you, um, doing that to me? In my...area." God, why is there no sexy word for _butthole_ , Ben wonders. Perhaps skydiving would be easier than this? "I mean, with your finger…at least at—"

Leslie’s face lights up as she mercifully gets it and interrupts him. “Oh! You mean you want to try prostate stimulation? The _male g-spot_?”

"Um, yeah." He’s pretty sure he’s blushing, especially when she makes her _oh my god, you are so cute right now, I want to make out with your face_ face. “That. I think I would like that. Also, it’s supposed to be good for…stress. And judging by your reaction and your obvious affection for my backside, it seems like you might like that too. Of course, if you think it's gross or...”

"I don't think doing that to you would be gross," Leslie says thoughtfully. "Have you ever tried that before?"

"Once when I was in college—"

"Why is it that so many of everyone’s stories start that way?"

"I know, right?" Ben grins at her question.

"Once when I was in college, I kissed a girl," Leslie interrupts, a cute little look on her face, like she’s telling him something shocking.

"I know," Ben responds, trying not to look amused—it’s hard.

"How do you—"

"Tom told me," Ben says, making her narrow her eyes at him, like he just ruined a surprise she had been saving up. "Anyway, so, my story. Sophomore year I was in this girl’s dorm room and we were making out...listening to my Toad the Wet Sprocket CD. And she just kind of…suddenly tried to push her finger in there. No warning or anything. Right in the middle of _Nanci_. It was…a surprise.”

"And you liked it?"

"At the time? Oh, no," he shakes his head. "It completely freaked me out."

"Oh babe, I’m so sorry."

"No, no, it’s not a big deal. I’m not implying that it was traumatic or anything like that. It wasn’t. Really. I think she was just maybe a little more, um, _advanced_ than I was at that time? Plus, again, she just tried to burrow right in there, no warning or anything. It was very unexpected and confusing, and back then I was not interested in a girl doing that. I was much more interested in putting my fingers…in their places."

She gives him an amused look. Rolls her eyes. 

"I was 19. Nineteen year-old guys are only thinking about putting their fingers and other parts in places, trust me, that’s just the way it is. It’s a wonder I graduated college."

Leslie laughs. “What about 36 year-old men?”

"We’re much better at multitasking," Ben shoots back, making her smile. "Anyway, I’ve thought about it since then from time to time and considering it now, I would be more than okay with having your finger…go in there. If you wanted to do that, I think I might like that. It sounds sexy," he tells her, before finishing with, "And that is a secret sex thing that I’ve wanted to do. Now you know."

Leslie nods and then leans forward and kisses him tenderly. When she pulls back her face is both beautiful and thoughtful. “Thank you. I would be honored to do that to you, Ben. And I just want you to know that I respect your butt and I will treat it with all of the love, gentleness, and admiration befitting such stunningly perfect posterior.”

"Alright. Let’s not get carried—"

"Shhhh…babe. Let me finish." Leslie says, before breaking into giggles and kissing him again. "I think…penetrating you like that sounds really sexy. And I want to do things that turn you on, especially new things, or things you haven’t told anyone else. Plus, I would stop if you didn’t like it or changed your mind. You can trust me."

"I do absolutely trust you, Leslie, that’s why I’m telling you about it."

"Good."

It gets quiet as Ben returns his attention to his iPad and the projected numbers he’s running for Friday’s poll. Leslie has also turned back to her binder and is highlighting some text.

He tries to concentrate on the numbers, but he’s more than just a little distracted. Something about the way she said, penetrating him. Fuck. He holds in a groan. That is...definitely very sexy. Like much sexier than it seemed even the last time he thought about it (six weeks, two days, and probably 29 minutes ago).

Instead of working, Ben opts to watch Leslie in profile as she reads. And the more he thinks about her doing that to him, the less he feels like studying the numbers on his iPad altogether. “So…have you ever done that before? To someone?”

Leslie puts the cap on her yellow highlighter, closes her binder, and puts it in the coffee table before she answers. “No. But once, I got my neighbor’s mail by accident and read through his issue of _Cosmo_. There was an article about it in there. Of course, I’ll need to read up on it a little, research, but…I’m sure _anal_ how to do it perfectly by tomorrow night.” She looks at him expectantly.

"That was not your best pun, babe," Ben tells her, laughing regardless and tugging her closer against his side.

"No. You’re right. It wasn’t. I’ll work on that too."

After a minute or two of quietly cuddling it seems apparent that neither is planning on doing anymore campaign work and when she turns around and climbs into his lap to straddle him, it’s super apparent.

"So, I think now we should go in your room and do naked stuff. And I stress the your room part, because we really don’t want a different version of the early morning, naked-coffee-fiasco of last week.”

"No. That would not be good. Andy is still trying to slyly high-five me every time he sees me." Ben gives her a look. "And I don’t think that I have to tell you that _Andy_ and _slyly_ are not compatible terms. So, yeah. My room,” he answers, his hands on her hips while she gets out of his lap.

"Oh, let’s bring your iPad," she reaches down to grab it from the couch. "Maybe we can do some research on your secret sex thing together."

***

As it turned out, they never got around to researching Ben's secret sex thing that night. Instead, Leslie ended up moaning into his pillow while Ben fucked her from behind. And honestly, this was not the first time that one of their research, brainstorming, or work sessions had gone that way.

It's only a couple of days later, though, when they're back at his house after spending the night in Tom's ridiculous hot tub limo, after Leslie got super lucky by having the interview tape disappear at Pawnee's small but well-run airport, that she thinks about it again. And it's a serious light bulb moment, because, if there's one thing Ben has been the last 24 hours, it's completely and utterly stressed out. Honestly, he's the one who really needs to blow off some steam. 

Leslie starts giggling but quickly stops when he turns around to look at her.

She also conveniently still has the bottle of lube in her purse that she managed to buy yesterday--in Eagleton, to limit the possibility of anyone observing her purchase. On more than one occasion since she's started her campaign, Leslie has been at one of the grocery stores in Pawnee, contemplating her shopping list, only to have Joan Callamezzo pop out from behind a display of soup cans and glance down into Leslie's shopping cart.

So, right. Lube sneakily acquired after her shopping spree at Lady Place, her purse already in Ben's bedroom. Cute and stress-ball boyfriend getting coffee in his kitchen. Research done yesterday afternoon courtesy of an online article in _Men's Health_ magazine and a web page on Tantric massage--oh yeah, as long as Ben is still interested, they're doing this thing. Right _fucking_ now. 

Leslie walks over to him trying not to smile. He's about to get lucky and he doesn't even know it yet. It's on. 

She badly suppresses another giggle.

"Come on," she tells him, trying to be coy, taking the light blue coffee mug out of his hand and placing it down on the counter. 

She's going to get him out of that buttoned-up plaid shirt and those tight tan pants and make him relax.

"What?"

"Let's go jump in the shower and then maybe take a nap. Hey, I know, maybe I can give you a massage?" She resists the strong urge to wink at him.

Shrugging, he makes a reach for his coffee but she takes Ben's hand and holds onto it instead. "Mmm, I don't know, I think I got enough sleep, plus I should--"

"Listen, we just spent the night in a hot tub limo that Tom and Jean-Ralphio have been using to go visit different strip clubs. Let's go...wash the limo off."

"Oh, god," he shudders. "Gross. I didn't even think about that. Ugh. We do need to shower."

Leslie nods, leading him towards the bathroom. No matter what he says, she knows that he's beyond exhausted and she's going to take care of him, whether they do his secret sex thing or they just go back to his room and really do take a nap. 

She was so lucky when she met Ben and she's not going to let him get more and more stressed out and crazy trying to help her win this city council seat. They need to work hard, yes, but they also need to be able to unwind.

It's only later when the bathroom is all steamy and she's soaping up his lower back, while kissing lightly between his shoulder blades, that Ben starts to catch on.

"This isn't just a wash-the-gross-limo-germs-off shower is it?"

"What do you mean?" she asks innocently, letting her soapy fingers wander over his ass, teasing just a little between his perfect, flat butt cheeks.

"Right. Okay. This is a pre-kinky-thing shower."

"Well, yes. The article said taking a shower first would help with the relaxation. And honestly, this shower does both of those things. Because, Ben, I'm sure that limo was gross."

"Yeah," he nods, before turning around, sliding his arms around her. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yes."

"So, we're going to go do your secret sex thing?"

"Yes," he repeats again. "Let's give it a try."

"Yay!"

Ben rolls his eyes at her clapping, but he's also smiling so she knows he's just teasing her about her enthusiasm. They quickly get out of the shower, dry themselves off, and sneak off to his room, both of them wrapped up tightly in two of Ben's large bath towels--all while Ann and Tom are still passed out on the couch (and it looks like Donna and Jerry have finally left). 

When they're safely in his bedroom with the door locked, Leslie makes a face. "Oh. Wait. I made a mix CD for this but I left it at my house."

"That's...fine," he tells her, tossing his towel on the bed.

"Are you sure? I could just get dressed real quick, go home and--"

"Leslie, you're so considerate and you think of everything, and it's one of the many reasons I love you and I like you. But we absolutely do not need a special soundtrack, no matter how perfect the songs you chose are, for you putting your finger into my butthole."

She stares at him for a minute, then nods in agreement. "Okay." Leslie also decides that he's probably okay with the fact that she hasn't managed to come up with a better pun yet. It turns out butt-sex puns aren't as easy as something like, say, fruit and vegetable puns--which are _berry_ easy.

"Oh, do you have--" Ben stops talking when she pulls the lube out of her purse and tosses it on the bed, a self-satisfied look on her face. 

His eyebrows quirk up. "Good. But, as your campaign manager, I feel the need to mention that doing interviews and just generally going around town with a bottle of Astroglide in your purse, is not the best idea. It's probably up there with...oh, I don't know, doing an interview drunk?"

She stops getting the lube out of the it's packaging and looks at him. "I thought we talked that out in the limo?"

"We did," he leans into her, kissing her tenderly and for a minute, and she almost forgets who's supposed to be relaxing who. "Sorry," he adds, before he pulls her towel away and it takes Leslie a second to realize he's apologizing for bringing up the drunk interview again and not for getting her naked. 

When they pull apart, she leads him to his bed and sits him down, tossing the lube on the comforter and propping his two pillows up against his headboard. "Lay down, but lean back on the pillows a little."

"Okay," he follows her directions, a slightly tentative look on his face. He's obviously confused when Leslie smiles and climbs into his lap. "Oh."

"Hi," she tells him, falling forward, nuzzling against him and kissing his face.

He responds with his own,"hi," and then adds, "I thought we were…"

"We are, but I want to make out first. Does that work for you?"

It seems to because Ben wraps his arms around her, pulling her even closer. She spends a few minutes wiggling against him, kissing him, feeling him harden behind her, her nipples brushing against his chest with each shift in movement. When she thinks he's a bit more loosened up, she slowly unstraddles him. 

Ben looks down to where she was just spread open and grinding, soaked against his stomach. "God, you got me all wet," he whispers. 

Leslie rushes back to kiss his mouth again. "I did," she agrees. "Bend your knees, babe." Rather than telling him to, she spreads his knees apart more, running her hand down the side of his thigh, to cup his butt afterwards.

Then Leslie starts really slowly, just like the article said. Gets lots of lube on her newly clipped index finger and leisurely begins touching him...there. His _asshole_. And god, it's a little weird but it's really sexy too, Ben letting her do this to him. Leslie gets why guys like to put their fingers in other people's places. 

All while she rubs and circles her slippery finger pad gently around his opening, she watches his face to make sure he's doing okay. Although, once she lets her eyes leave his as she leans over and kisses the top of his knee.

At first he was a little tense, be he seems to be getting into it, he's even moaned a couple of times, especially when she starts running her thumb back and forth over the spot right behind his balls. Encouraged she asks, "Can I...?"

Ben nods in response and after lubing up her finger a bit more, she very slowly slides it inside. He does a quick intake of breath and he closes his eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

He nods again. 

"Just try to relax…everything. Let me do this for you. You've been working so hard. You're so wound up, I want to unwind you." 

It's just when Leslie is about to start stroking his cock too, after a couple of minutes of slowly massaging him in back, very gradually inching her finger in further, that Ben takes the initiative and starts to slide his own hand lazily up and down his dick. And Leslie has to stop herself from groaning. 

He did this in front of her once before, way back in _the bubble_ (as she thinks of it), back when they had first started dating. She mentioned that she had never watched a guy do that and then they took turns and masturbated in front of each other. 

Honestly, Leslie's never really been one to get turned on by images of sex stuff, but that was so hot, when he touched himself while she watched. But this is...simply amazing. Because, like that night, this is _Ben_ and he's so, so turned on to be doing this with her. It's just so erotic, seeing him like this, so unguarded and vulnerable. And also, god, the way he grips and slowly slides his hand over his hard cock, brushing over the head with his thumb every so often, shuddering, as well as the way she's got her finger inside his body, her other hand resting on his upper thigh while he touches himself--it's all pretty damn awesome.

She starts probing again gently with her finger. She feels a small bump along the inside and...Ben's eyes shoot open and his hips buck forward. 

Wow--and she thought his earlobe was a magic button.

"Oh god. Oh god. That's..." He's looking at her like she's a powerful and glorious centaur goddess--like she just created waffles or brought about world peace. 

"Yeah?"

Ben just groans in response.

"God, you're so sexy when you've been rendered speechless," Leslie tells him--she knows he's really far gone when he doesn't try to give her a cute or witty comeback. 

She continues to rub against his prostate, gently curling her finger and thrusting against it, while Ben, after adding a little of the lube to his hand, continues to stroke himself. He starts to speed up and gets closer and closer and it's just so hot--that he's trusting her to do this for him, that she's experiencing this with him. Leslie moves back and forth between watching his face, his cock, and her finger where it's pushed into his cute, perfect, adorable ass. 

This is seriously making her completely soaked, watching Ben come undone like this.

"I'm going to...oh, fuck. Leslie, god...love you," he manages to get out, while his hips are practically shaking and she can feel him tense up tightly, just before he orgasms long and hard, yelling out. 

Ben closes his eyes for a couple of seconds afterwards, shuddering every so often, like there are pleasurable aftershocks rolling through his body when he least expects them. She stops moving her finger right after he comes, but keeps it where it is, not quite knowing how sensitive he is there as he recovers.

"Holy shit," he finally gasps and she gently slides her finger out. 

Leslie starts giggling. "I know. Wow. You were so...You liked that, huh?"

"Babe. Seriously, holy shit. That was--"

"Explosive?"

Ben laughs. "Um. Yeah. Fuck..." he trails off as he reaches over and grabs his discarded towel and does a quick clean up of his hand and stomach. While he does, she uses a corner to wipe the extra lube off her finger.

"We make such a great team," she tells him. "But next time, you don't have to do anything but enjoy it, I can use my other hand, or my mouth. I can even do that while you're in me. Oh! Or maybe we can even try it while you're on your hands and knees," she gives him a sly look, raises her eyebrows suggestively as she thinks about having _that_ view in front of her. "But the first time, the article said to maintain eye contact and that laying on your back might be the most comfortable, to make sure everything's going okay. And I don't know, it seemed kind of like a recipe."

"Uh-huh," he agrees hazily. "Wait. Um, what?" Although still agreeable-looking, Ben seems really confused.

"You know, the first time you try a new cookie recipe? You follow the directions, but after that initial batch, when you know it works and they turn out delicious, then you can quadruple the chocolate chips or add little, mini marshmallows. Maybe use extra vanilla extract or throw some chopped up candy bars in there..." 

He smiles at her, nodding, but then cuts her off with a kiss. "Got it. But now, Leslie, it's your turn."

"I'm just going to wash my hands first, in case I touch anything, you're not supposed to...cross-contaminate..." she trails off when he gets up and grabs a tie from the back of the chair. He walks over towards the bed, grinning. Huh?

"What's happening?" She starts to ask him, but when Ben takes her wrist and holds it above her head, she has a pretty good idea. She moves the pillows out of the way with her other hand and lays down where he just was--the spot's still warm and everything. Ben ties her right hand to one of the slats in his headboard, all while staring at her in a way that's making her stomach all fluttery. 

He usually only ties her up when he wants to make her come with his mouth more than once. 

_Ohhhhh_.

"Why don't we just put this hand in a time-out for now instead? That way you can't touch anything and you don't have to leave the bed just yet. Because I have plans for you," he confirms.

Leslie grins at him. "You know, I used my other hand to open the lube--maybe that one should be in a time-out too? Just to be safe." 

"Good point," Ben says, finding another of his skinny ties and securing her other hand. When she's tied to the headboard, with both hands safely restrained, he gets to work, pushing her legs up, her feet planted on each side of his head. He starts licking and probing her with his tongue. 

The first time, he makes her come just like that, sweeping and flicking against her clit, all while his hands stay rested firmly on the inside of her legs, spreading her wide open. Afterwards, Ben nuzzles into her for a couple of minutes, kissing the sensitive skin on the insides of her thighs, tickling a little, and blowing lightly on her exposed skin. 

"Ben, please," she finds herself begging after just a bit of this careful attention.

"Ready to go again?"

"Yeah. God, please." 

The second time, his fingers slide inside her, rubbing, while he sucks and licks at her, harder this go around. The next orgasm is so powerful, Leslie feels like she can't even move for a few seconds afterwards. Ben just spreads out next to her, leisurely rubbing her belly and her thighs, while she inhales and exhales deeply. 

When she can talk again, she tells him, "I've been thinking, we should have codes for these new things."

"What?" He asks, finally reaching up to lazily untie her hands. 

"If you want me to do the finger thing, you should say that you want me help you _relax_ , and if I want you to do that thing from last week, I'll tell you...that I feel like _kicking your ass_ at Monopoly."

Ben stares at her, blinks a few times. "I'm sorry, do you mean _blatantly cheating_ at Monopoly?"

"One person's blatantly cheating is another person's _strategic masterminding_."

"I don't think that's true, honey," Ben says, watching as she slips on one of his shirts. "Wash up and then we can take a nap before prepping for that 2:00 PM conference call. I wrote out some talking points last night," he looks at his desk, yawns and then shrugs. "They're here somewhere. I'll find them after we wake up."

"God, that really did relax you," she comments, laughing, as he gives her a sleepy grin and slips on some pajama pants. "You're all like Buddha on quaaludes or something."

Then she watches as he carefully sets the alarm on his phone, then re-checks it before setting it down on his bedside table. "Okay. Maybe more like Madeleine Albright after a couple of wine coolers."

On the way back to the bedroom, Leslie sees Ann and Tom, still asleep, now kind of spooned up on the couch, which she still doesn't understand (the Ann and Tom part, not spooning--she totally gets that), but she loves them both and she's happy for them. 

Back in Ben's room, she's about to share her thoughts on this, the Ann-and-Tom-situation, but notices that Ben is just a big, cozy, cocooned mass under the covers, already snoring.


End file.
